THE LOVE STORY, me and him
by ggadhepjy
Summary: "S-sungmin. . jangan bilang. . . " 'Kau menjual tubuhmu. . ' "Benar Kyu" chapter 5 UPDATE! kyumin ! RNR
1. Chapter 1

**-THE LOVE-**

**By:ggakyumin**

Cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, and other by SMent.

Pair : kyumin and other.

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SMent artist belongs to god. But, this ff, my idea.

WARNING: yaoi, boys love, typo(s),** DON'T LOKE DON'T READ**

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,friendship , etc

Rate: K (alur bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

Summary: "Mengganti katamu? kudengar keluargamu bukanlah,dari keluarga kaya. . . bisakah kau menggantinya?"

RnR

**~CHAPTER 1~**

"a,aku . . disini, kyu~"

". . . "

"jangan tinggalkan aku kyu~! Sa,saranghae,kyu~. . . jeongma- . . awh.."

Tekk. Sebuah spidol melayang di udara menuju kea rah seorang namja yang tengah asyik tidur dan mengigau di mata pelajaran park sosengim, guru killer yang terkenar seantereo sekolah SM high school.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, berhenti mengigau dan KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" bentak park sosengim melihat namja yang tadi tertidur a.k.a lee sungmin telah terbangun.

"a,a, n-ne.. sosengim. . "seru sungmin berdiri dari bangkumya.

"Minnie-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya kibum teman sebangku sungmin.

"gwenchana!"

"KELUAR!SEKARANG!"

"arra"

0000000000

Sungmin POV

Hahh, sungmin pabbo,ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya kau melamun sampai tertidur dan mengigau di kelas. Dan yang lebih bodoh, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi dan menyebut nama 'dia'. Sekarang aku harus kemana? Aaah,lebih baik aku bermalas-malasan di atap sekolah, biasanya jam segini atap sekolah sepi.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakiku mulai cepat pada saat berada ditangga, kulihat sekelilingku 'sepi' tidak ada seorang pun yangberada disini.

Bo peep bo peep pyu pyu beep

Tiba-tiba pendengaranku menangkap sebuah bunyi,makin dekat,makin keras.

Braakk

"aigoo,sekarang apa!hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial bagiku" gerutuku saat tak disengaja menendang sebuah kardus dan menyebabkan benda-benda kotor berjatuhan.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" mataku membulat seketika melihat seorang namja tampan, bernama cho kyuhyun,namja yang selama ini selalu kuperhatikan.

"a,aniya"

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?"seru kyuhyun memasukan sebuah benda kedalam sakunya.

"a-aniya"

"menjauh dariku-" bentak kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku,rasanya sedikit kecewa tapi aku senang bias bertemu dia disini.

0000000000

Normal POV

"Minnie-ah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya eunhyuk seraya memakan sebuah pisang.

"gwenchana. . ." seru sungmin tersenyum miris, matanya terus tertuju pada sosok namja bernama cho kyuhyun yang asyik bermanin psp.

"wae? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya kibum memperhatikan tingkah sungmin.

"aniya, hyukkie, hae ada dimana?" Tanya sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"entahlah, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"

"bummie, hyukkie ah,aku ke toilet dulu sebentar,ne?" Tanya sungmin berdiri dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"arra!"

Sungmin punmenghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak menuju kesebuah toilet dan

Bruaakk

"omo! Mi-mianhe,kyu, aah pabbo"

Tanpa disengaja sungmin menabrak seorang yeoja yang notabene murid SM HS, yang memegang minuman dan membuat minuman tsb tumpah tepat dipsp kyuhyun.

"k-kau! Bukankah kau yang tadi?kau benar-benar!" bentak kyuhyun menarik kerah seragam sungmin, matasungmin membulat seketika, saat kyuhyun ingin melayangkan tinjunya.

"m-mianhe, kyunnie- a-aku gak sengaja,mianhe.. ."

"yack! Cho kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?lepaskan tanganmu itu!" bentak eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan tsb dari kejauhan.

"cih! Kau benar-benar pembawa sial.. "seru kyuhyun lalu pergi begitu saja.

"sungminnie, gwenchana?" tiba-tiba sesosok namja berwajah tampan mendekati sungmin dan memegang dagu sungmin.

Tubuh sungmin bergetar hebat tak menyangka, kyuhyun akan marah dan akan memukulnya .

"hyung, si-siwon-hyung?" seru sungmin masih ketakutan.

"Minnie-ah sebaiknya kita kekelas, akan kuberi dia pelajaran.. "sahut eunhyuk menenangkan sungmin.

Seketika siwon, menggendong sungmin ala doggy style,membuat semua yang ada dikantin berbisik-bisik ricuh.

".. . hyukkie, bummie, ayo kita kekelas"

"ne-hyung"ucap eunhyuk

Tanpa disadari, seseorang merasa tersakiti melihat adegan romantis siwon dan sungmin.

0000000000

Sungmin POV

"aku bisa pulang kok! Jangan khawatirkan aku, ," sahutku menatap siwon hyung dan eunhyuk.

"jangan memaksakan diri Minnie-ah"seru eunhyuk

"aku baik-baik saja kok"

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya kulihat kyuhyun marah, dan marahnya itu padaku.

Apa karena psp itu? Aah, bodoh, psp itu pasti akan rusak, aku harus mengganti pssp itu.

"hati-hati,min" seru siwon hyung, aku pun melangkahkan kaki berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatku itu.

Tapi, kibum dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya, ah, mungkin dia ada urusan.

Aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku, menuju halte bus, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat ingin ketaman. Aku pun menyusuri jalanan unk menuju ke sebuah taman kotaseoul yang jaraknya lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"ck! Bagaimana inio, namja bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku kesal"

Kyuhyun? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Kulihat ia sedang duduk dikursi taman. Aku pun memberanikan diri unk menemuinya untuk meminta maaf.

"kyuhyun" sapaku, kulihat dia menoleh kearahku.

"kau lagi! Apa mau mu?" bentak kyuhyun tak berperikemanusiaan, aku mencoba untuk bersabar, saat ini hatiku rasanya, benar-benar remuk.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf"

"oh~"ucap kyuhyun acuh.

Normal POV

"aku, a,aku sebenarnya, menyukaimu,kyu" seru sungmin tidak menggunakan akal sehat, bagaimana bisa ia bilang suka padahal, kyuhyun hampir memukulnya tadi.

"mwo! Menyukaiku?"sahut kyuhyun shock, sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk dan mengangguk malu.

"mianhe, kau tidak perlu membalasnya kyu,"

"kau menjijikan. . . " bentak kyuhyun, sungmin terdiam. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini, bulir-bulir air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata sungmin.

"mianhe, soal psp , a-aku akan menggantinya!" seru sungmin tertunduk tak ingin melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sedang mara padanya.

"mengganti katamu? Kudengar keluargamu bukanlah dari keluarga yang kaya, bisakah kau menggantinya?"

"a,aku akan berusaha"

Ucapan kyuhyun benar-benar menyakitkan, kyuhyun memang benar, sungmin tidak berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang sepertinya. Ayah dan ibunya pun sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 7 tahun, ia hanya hidup sebatang kara disebuah apartemen yang dibiayai oleh neneknya yang ada di amerika.

"kau akan menjual tubuhmu? Hm? Bisakah kau mencari uang? Kudengar ayahmu mati karena stress. . . dan ibumu yang seorang. . ."

Plakkk

"hikss, benaraku akan menjual tubuhku, , hiks, hiks, aku akan mengganti pspmu,dengan yang lebih mahal dengantubuhku ini, tapi hiks , jangan , hiks, k-kau tidak, bo-boleh menghina orang tuah ku, hiks"

**=TBC=**

**Maaf jika jelek, kepanjangan ato kependekan, soalnya ini ff pertama saya,**

**So, jika ingin dilanjutkan silahkan review.**

**Gomawo….**


	2. Chapter 2

-THE LOVE-

By:ggakyumin

Cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, and other by SMent.

Pair : kyumin and other.

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SMent artist belongs to god. But, this ff, my idea.

WARNING: yaoi, boys love, typo(s),DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,friendship , etc

Rate: K (alur bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

Summary : ~Lee sungmin, setelah orangtuanya meninggal ia mencoba untuk merayu om-om untuk mencari nafkah dan menjadi sex patner Choi siwon, dan kabar barunya, ia mencoba merayu Cho kyuhyun~

RnR

Sebelumnya saia mau minta maaf karena banyak typo(s) pada chap. Sebelumnya,

Mianhe, maklum ini ff pertama saia.

**~CHAPTER 2~**

Kyumin POV

Aah, Apa perkataanku benar-benar berlebihan? Ani, dia saja yang berlebihan. Ini bukan kesalahanmu Cho Kyuhyun tapi, kesalahan Lee sungmin. Haaah, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, aku pun meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi aku jinjing pada sebuah meja dikamarku.

"benar-benar melelahkan" gumamku seraya berbaring dikasurku.

Belum sempat aku menutup mata, lagi-lagi terngiang dibenakku perkataan sungmin tadi sore ditaman. Apa benar ia akan menjual tubuhnya?

Ini bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun, sesekali kuusap pipiku yang sempat ditampar sungmin. STOP! Apa yang kau pikirkan, kyuhyun jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting.

". . . "

0000000000

Normal POV

"Apa ini benar? Aigoo, aku tidak menyangka sia akan begini. . . "

"Kudengar dia pernah tidur dengan siwon untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, ,"

"Benarkah? Pantesan selama ini siwon dan dia terlihat dekat. . "

"Eh, ssst, itu dia. . "

"ssst, diam . ."

Sungmin POV

Semangat sungmin, hari ini lupakanlah semuanya. Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku, sesekali terlihat orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti bagiku. Ah, mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja atau mungkin penampilanku yang aneh? Aigoo, apa mataku bengkak? Dan wajahku kusut?

Kulihat banyak namja maupun yeoja berkerumun pada sebuah madding, aku pun ingin tau apa yang mereka lihat.

Tap tap tap

'wae?' mereka seakan akan menjauh dariku saat aku mendekat, ada apa sih? Aku terus berfikir lalu melihat beberapa foto di mading sekolah.

Deg. . .

'a-apa ini?' Dibawah foto-foto tersebut terdapat beberapa lampir kalimat.

**~Lee sungmin, setelah orangtuanya meninggal ia mencoba untuk merayu om-om untuk mencari nafkah dan menjadi sex patner Choi siwon, dan kabar barunya, ia mencoba merayu Cho kyuhyun~**

"i-ini tidak benar. . ." seruku sambil merobek foto-foto aku dan siwon tidur dan ditambah foto aku bersama namja tua yang entah siapa. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal senista ini, walaupun aku tidak memiliki harta.

0000000000

Normal POV

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchana?" seru eunhyuk lirih melihat sungmin yang tidur-tiduran semenjak jam pertama.

"gwaenchana, mmmphh. . "

"k-kami tau, kau mana mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, itu hanya gossip! Benarkan bummie?" sahut eunhyuk mencoba menghibur sungmin namun hasilnya, nihil.

"n-ne" jawab kibum

"Minnie, ayo kita kekantin~"

"ani- kalian pergi saja . . . " suruh sungmin

"biarkan saja sungmin sendiri dulu, hyukkie-ah" seru kibum memegang bahu eunhyuk, namun eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"shiro. . aku akan menemanimu disini, min"

Tap tap tap

"Sungmin-ssi,"

"k-kau,? Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, cho kyuhyun!" bentak eunhyuk melihat kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sungmin, a-aku, a,a- aissh! Itu semua bukan aku yang menyebarkannya, , " seru kyuhyun to the point, sungmin pun bangkit untuk berdiri dan mendekati kyuhyun.

"kau benar aku seorang pelacur! Aku menjual tubuhku kemana-mana untuk mencari uang, tidak sama sepertimu yang mudah meminta uang pada keluargamu yang kaya!" bentak Sungmin meneteskan air mata, semua murid SM HS (High School) berkumpul untuk menyaksikan adegan tsb, dan bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris mendengar pernyataan sungmin.

"a, a , a-ku . . bukan, maksudku, aku hanya . . ."

Bruaaggh

Tiba-tiba siwon melanyangkan tinjunya tepat pada pipi kanan kyuhyun, kyuhyun terpelanting kearah papan tulis dikarenakan kekuatan siwon yang tidak kecil melainkan kuat bahkan sangat kuat, donghae yang sedari tadi bersama siwon segera meredakan emosi siwon agar tidak membunuh kyuhyun.

"si. . siwon-hyung? H-hae?"

Bruukk

Seketika sungmin pingsan ditempat, dan membuat eunhyuk panic.

"omo! Hae, h-hae, bagaimana ini! H-hae tolong aku!"seru eunhyuk panic meminta pertolongan donghae.

"sungmin~"

0000000000

"d-dimana aku? Hae? Hyukkie-ah,, mmmpphh, siwon-hyung. . " seru sungmin lirih mendapati ketiga temannya berdiri sebelahnya.

"eh, min, k-kau sudah sadar? Baguslah, kami membawamu ke UKS" seru eunhyuk tersenyum, sepertinya terpaksa.

"sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya sungmin

"jam 02 KST, min, ada apa? Kau ingin pulang biar aku antarkan . ." seru siwon tersenyum melihat sungmin yang merapikan bajunya sambil mengambil tasnya.

" ani- hyung, aku akan pulang sendiri, ," seru sungmin pergi begitu saja, siwon sebenarnya ingin menyusul tapi tiba-tiba donghae melarangnya.

"biarkan dia sendiri hyung. . "

Sungmin POV

"hiks. . hiks . . " aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi, sesekali aku menyeka air mataku yang mengalir begitu saja. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, tiba-tiba kulihat segerombolan yeoja, akupun menyeka air mataku agar aku tak terlihat begitu lemah.

Tessshh

"hahahaha,," tiba-tiba salah satu dari yeoja tersebut melempariku dengan telur, mataku membulat lalu menatap tajam yeoja yang aku kenal bernama Seohyun.

"a-apa yang kalian la. . " kata-kata ku terpotong saat, yeoja lainnya melempar telur ke seragamku.

"i-ini akibat karena lo, berani deketin kyuhyun" seru yeoja yang bernama Victoria.

'apa! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!' batinku ingin sekali aku membalas, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bias diam.

"sekali kagi lo, deketin siwon oppa, ama kyuhyun oppa, bakal gue, goreng lo dipenggorengan!"bentak seohyun sambil membumbui (?) ku dengan tepung.

"waeyo? Kau ingin nangis?" sahut yeoja yang bernama Jessica seraya memotretku dengan ponsel selularnya.

"kalian , yack! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

**=TBC=**

**Gimana? Udah lebih baik? Dari chap. Kemaren?**

**Sipakah yang akan menyelamatkan sungmin?**

Balesan review, sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udan merivew ff saia, pada awalnya saia gak mau ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi karena kalian udah ngeReview ff saia, saia jadi makin semangat!

**Tifafawookie**

** "gomawo~~ pasti dilanjutin! Revew terus ya. . ."**

**Cho Ummu Archuleta**

** "mianhae, kalo belum ngerti~~ gomawo buat review, ama nasehatnya, saia masih baru biki ff and, sekali lagi mianhae kalo typo~~ review terus ya. . "**

**Park Min Rin**

** " pendek ya? Hmm, , , ntar dipanjangin deh, gomawo, review terus ya~~"**

**MelianyMBLAQ**

** "kita liat ja nanti? Bagusan mana ya, , min jual tubuh ato gak? Hm? Ok, ne udda apdet, gomawo, review terus ya~~"**

**just kyuMIN**

** " nado saranghae~~ ne udah apdet chingu, saia usahain apdet paling lama seminggu~~ just wait okke,, tunggu chap. Berikutnya,, gomawo~ review terus ya~~"**

**anonim890516**

** "hehe, gomawo, and mianhae karena bertebaran typo. . tapi lagi di usahanin gak bkal ada typo lagi,,, revew terus ya~~"**

**The**

** " gomawo dah review, revew terus ya~~ mianhae kalo banyak typo"**

**Chikyumin**

** " so, pasti dilanjutin,, nd, gomawo , revew terus ya~~~"**

**Lee soo hyun**

** "****terlau memuji,,, gomawo~~ saiia masih baru, review terus ya~**

**lee d**

** "hm? Gomawo udah review ya, reviw terus ya"**

**Thanks for all, and, wait the next chap.**

**maaf kalo pendek~**

**Chap. Depan bakal ada musuh dalam selimut, hmm? Kira-kira siapa ya?**


	3. Chapter 3

-THE LOVE-

By:ggakyumin

Cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, and other by SMent.

Pair : kyumin and other.

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SMent artist belongs to god. But, this ff, my idea.

WARNING: yaoi, boys love, typo(s),DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,friendship , etc

Rate: K, T, and M (alur bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

Summary : "ikut kau , ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, kajja!" seru Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik dengan lembut oleh Siwon.

" Minnie, hwaiting!" seru eunhyuk menggoda sungmin dari kejauhan.

RnR

Sebelumnya , terima kasih buat yang udah Review.

Mianhae kalau jelek.

**~CHAPTER 3~**

Normal POV

"i-ini akibat karena lo, berani deketin kyuhyun" bentak Victoria

'apa! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!' batin sungmin terdiam mendengar pernyataan Victoria.

"sekali kagi lo, deketin siwon oppa, ama kyuhyun oppa, bakal gue, goreng lo dipenggorengan!"bentak Seohyun sambil membumbui (?) sungmin dengan tepung.

"waeyo? Kau ingin nangis?" sahut yeoja yang bernama Jessica seraya memotret Sungmin dengan ponsel selularnya.

"kalian , yack! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"S-siwon-ah. . ." sahut Jessica saat mendapati Siwon sedang memeluk Sungmin.

"cih! Siwon oppa, kau ingin membela dia? " Tanya Seohyun

"Minnie-ah, gwaenchana? Ka-kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" bentak Siwon saat Sungmin pingsan dipangkuannya.

"kami hanya memberinya pelajaran oppa~" seru Seohyun menarik tangan siwon

"mwo? Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! " bentak Siwon lalu mengambil ponsel Jessica dan membantingnya.

"kya! Oppa, apa yang, ponselku!" seru Jessica seraya memunguti kerangka ponselnya yang bertaburan(?)

" sekali lagi kalian melakukan hal ini, kalian akan berhadap langsung denganku!" seru Siwon menggendong Sungmin yang sedari tadi pingsan.

"iuh, mereka benar-benar menjijikan"

0000000000

" Hae, aku khawatir dengan Minnie" seru Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Sungmin.

" dia pasti baik-baik saja" seru Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk

"akhir-akhir ini dia aneh, dia suka tidur dikelas, dan jarang tersenyum"

"kenapa kalian selalu saja mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri" sahut Kibum dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan

" a-ada apa denganmu? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau suka marah-marah tak jelas" ketus Eunhyuk melihat Kibum yang pergi begitu saja.

"hyukkie-ah, Minnie dimana?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba muncul disebelah EunHae.

"entahlah hyung, dia tidak pernah bicara," seru Eunhyuk tersenyum dipaksakan.

Sungmin POV

Haah, hari ini aku harus lebih giat. Aku sekarang sedang berada di sebuah café. Yap, aku bekerja Part Time sebagai pelayan disini. Aku memang tidak pernah cerita tentang pekerjaanku ini pada Eunhyuk maupun Siwon. Aku takut mereka mengkhawatirkanku, aku bekerja disini dari pukul 1 KST sampai pukul 6 KST, gajinya lumayan untuk menambah keperluanku yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Pukul 8 KST malam aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebagai Bartender disebuah Bar kenalan temanku, memangsih pekerjaan di dua tempat sekaligus akan melelahkan, tapi apa boleh buat, ini kulakuakan agar beban nenekku di Amerika berkurang.

"sungmin-ssi, ada apa? Meja 8 sedang memanggil pelayan" lamunanku berakhir saat sebuah suara kudengar dari atasanku.

"n-ne"

Aku pun berjalan menuju meja 8, dan kulihat seorang yeoja melambaikan tangannya.

0000000000

Kyuhyun POV

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu masih terngiang dibenakku. Ini bukan salahku, aku sudah minta maaf dia saja yang sok jual mahal, apa perlu aku sujud dikakinya? Ani, ini bukan gayamu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oppa kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah kencan denganku di sebuah café. aku sengaja mengencani dia untuk menghilangkan kegalauan yang ada di otakku saat ini.

"terserah kau saja, Sunny-ssi" ucapku tanpa meliriknya pandanganku lekat pada psp yang baru saja kubeli, kalian tahu kan 'kenapa' aku membeli psp.

"ne, " seru Sunny melambaikan tangannya pda seorang pelayan, itu bukan urusanku lebih baik aku melanjutkan aktivitasku didunia game.

"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Eh, Sungmin oppa? Kau bekerja disini?" seru Sunny. Sungmin? Kulirik seorang pelayan yang tengah berbicara dengan Sunny saat ini, ternyata benar , dia Sungmin. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin menunjukan wajah bersalahku padanya, biarkan saja lebih baik aku melanjutkan 'aktivitasku'

"anda mau pesan apa?"

"hmm? Oppa, tidak perlu se formal itu, Kyu oppa, kau mau pesan apa? Aku pesan ice cream rasa coklat satu cup dan soft drink"

"terserah kau saja" sahutku acuh.

"sama saja min oppa, gomawo"

"n-ne"

0000000000

Normal POV

"kau bisa pulang sendiriakan?" Tanya kyuhyun mengantar kepergiaan teman kencannya untuk mencari taxi.

"n-ne oppa, gomawo" seru sunny masuk kedalam taxi dan melambaikan tangannya. Sudah beberapa jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga matahari terbenam dan saatnya mereka pulang.

Ddrt drrt drrt. . .

"halo?"

". . . "

"Kangin-hyung? Wae?"

". . . "

"baiklah aku kesana sekarang. . "

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berniat menuju ke sebuah bar. Yap, Kangin adalah hyung terdekat Kyuhyun saat ini dan seperti biasanya, Kangin mabuk lagi disebuah Bar dan membuat pelayan di bar menghubungi Kyuhyun. tentu , karena Kyuhyun yang sering pergi bersama Kangin jadi pelayan disana sudah tau siapa yang harus mereka hubungi.

"Kangin-hyung, kau mabuk lagi" seru Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai pada bar tersebut dan menemukan Kangin bersama beberapa yeoja.

"aahh, kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah dating, mari kita bersenang senang, "seru Kangin seraya meminum minuman beralkhohol yang tersaji diatas meja.

"hyung, ayo pulang. ." seru Kyuhyun memapah tubuh Kangin yang benar-benar berat.

Kyuhyun pun menyuruh supir taxi untuk mengantarkan Kangin kealamat rumahnya.

"sial, ponselku pasti ketinggalan" gerutu Kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk kedalam bar tersebut dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja

Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk pergi dari bar tersebut tapi matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal.

"sungmin-ssi?" seru kyuhyun melihat sungmin tengah menyajikan minuman pada beberapa namja

". . . " sungmin yang melihat keberadaan kyuhyun hanya diam.

"sungmin-ssi? Kau bekerja disini juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat.

". . ."

"kau sakit, ayo pulang" seru Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu perhatian menarik tangan Sungmin.

"ani! Le-lepasshkan tanganmu, kau menyakiti aku!" bentak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"ayo masuk!"

"ani! Lepas!" bentak sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan paksa mendorongnya kedalam mobil.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja disana, lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat tidak sehat," seru Kyuhyun menghidupkan mobilnya.

"apa urusanmu? Keluarkan aku!"

" dimana alamatmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sungmin.

Sungmin POV

Kya! Apa yang dia lakuakan, dia, dia, begitu dekat denganku. Aku dapat merasakn nafasnya saat memasangkan sabuk pengaman padaku, apa aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi, aku tidak boleh begini, dia membencimu Lee Sungmin! Sekali lagi dia Cho Kyuhyun membenci Lee Sungmin.

"ku Tanya dimana alamatmu?" tanyanya lagi saat mobilnya mulai meninggalkan tempat parker

"t-turunkan aku! " bentakku lagi

"dimana?"

". . . "

"hei! Dimana? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

". . . "

"baiklah aku antar kau ke apartemenku"

"MWO!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut saat dia bilang ingin mengantarku ke apartemennya. Ini benar-benar sudah gila,

"ani! Baikalah, aku akan bilang dimana!" seru ku acuh kulihat wajahnya tersenyum seperti evil.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Gomawo!" seru ku masih dengan nada kesal kulihat dia tengah memperhatikan rumahku yang ukurannya sangat minim. Rumahku ini adalah rumah peninggalan ibu dan ayahku, bagaimanapun aku harus menjaga rumah ini.

"ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ne!" seruku lalu masuk kedalam rumah, kulihat dia masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi. Walaupun aku membencinya entah kenapa perasaanku susah dihilangkan.

0000000000

Normal POV

"Minnie-ah" seru eunhyuk melihat Sungmin tengah membaca novel.

"ne, wae Hyukkie?"

"ani, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ne, Hyukkie, Bummie dimana?" Tanya Sungmin menutup novel yang tadi ia baca.

"aniya, aku tidak tahu, dia seperti menjauh dari kita" jelas eunhyuk

". . . " Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk

"Minnie-ah!"seru Siwon berdiri diambang pintu dan mendekati Sungmin.

"siwon-hyung? Wae?"

"ikut kau , ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, kajja!" seru Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik dengan lembut oleh Siwon.

" Minnie, hwaiting!" seru eunhyuk menggoda sungmin dari kejauhan.

**=TBC=**

**Haahh, gimana? Mengecewakankah?**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada kekurangan, saia masih baru disini. **

**Mohon bimbingannya,**

**Balesan review!]**

**anonim890516 : "bener gak 7yah?udah tau jawaban nyakan? Tapi, kalo musuh dalam selimut bakal dibahas chap. Depan, , saia usahain buat panjangin chap. Berikutnya, Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**dhianelf4ever : "chap. Depan bakal ketahuan kok siapa yang majang gossip min di madding, Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**tifafawookie : " Iya, iya, liat aja ntar, Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Choi hyun rin :" gk papa, kok, Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Elfish: "hmm, ya mianhae, klo soal chap. 1 kurang memuaskan! Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**MelianyMBLAQ : "mianhae kalo pendek, mmh, sarannya author pikitin dulu ya! Nih dah apdet! Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Nandha SparKyu: " NCnya ntar kira-kira chap. Depan ato 2 chap lagi deh, just wait, gomawo! Review terus ya"**

**Park Min Rin: "nih udah lanjut! Gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Liana: " ntar lagi penderitaan Minnie bakal berhenti kok, gak papa kok, review ff aku, gomawo ya! Review terus"**

**Kyuminyewook: " aku usahain ya supaya lebih panjang, gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Lee soo hyun: "maaf kalo mengecewakan, mmh, itu udah kebiasaan aku pake titi, ato koma, maaf klo udah ngelanggar aturan perfanfiction(?) nih udah lanjut, gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**lee minji elf: " oke, tapi author emang suka bikin orang jadi penasaran soalnya selama ini, ff yang author baca, jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak, gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**The: " nih dah apdet, dah tw kan siapa yang nyelamatin min, tapi kalo musuh dalam selimut tunggu chap depan, gomawo! Review terus ya~~"**

**Sekali lagi gomawo, buat yang udah review~~**

**Bocoran chap. Depan:**

**Bakal ketahuan siapa yang udah nyebarin gossip di madding!**

**Just wait!**

**Eeeh, eh, oiya! Bagi yang pingin NC sabar ya, tunggu beberapa chap lagi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-THE LOVE-**

**By:ggakyumin**

Cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, and other by SMent.

Pair : kyumin and other.

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SMent artist belongs to god. But, this ff, my idea.

WARNING: yaoi, boys love, typo(s),**DoN'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,friendship , etc

Rate: K (alur bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

Summary: _"Jika kau menyakiti Minnie lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

**Sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview chap. Sebelumnya.**

**Saia gak nyangka bahwa bakal banyak yang review ff saia.**

**Gomawo~~**

**Ket: **_**italic**_** berarti flashbak**

RnR

**~CHAPTER 4~**

Kibum POV

Sial, agggh! Sial, dia selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Siwon-hyung.

"Semua rencanaku sia-sia, ku kira Siwon-hyung akan membenci Sungmin sialan itu" Seruku seraya melihat isi foto-foto yang telahku edit pada kameraku.

Mulai dari foto Sungmin tidur bersama Siwon-hyung –editan- dan foto Sungmin dengan _namja-namja_ tua lainnya. Dan yang terakhir foto Sungmin ditaman bersama Kyuhyun di taman. Aku benar-benar membencimu Lee Sungmin.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menyusun rencana baru"

Duagaan kalian benar, aku Kim Kibum yang telah menyebarkan semua gossip tentang Lee Sungmin dank karena otakku yang cerdas, satu sekolah tidak menyadari bahwa semua foto tersebut hanya rekayasa.

Itu semua memang berhasil tapi, bukan untukku. Siwon-hyung malah tambah dekat bersama _Namja _brengsek itu.

Aissh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya rencana kali ini benar-benar akan berhasil, Lee Sungmin kita lihat saja nanti, kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang sebenarnya"

"Apa maksudmu. . ."

Deg.

Sial! Kim Kibum apa yang telah kau lakukan, seseorang telah mendengar perkataanmu. Bisa-bisa semua rencanaku akan hancur.

"Ch-Cho Kyuhyun?" Seruku membalikan tubuhku , kulihat ia sedang tersenyum evil padaku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Kim Kibum ayo berfikir.

"Apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi, Kibum-_ssi_?" Seru Kyuhyun mendekatiku.

"Ani, ap-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Sahutku setenang mungkin, tak ingin membuat si Jenius Cho ini mencurigaiku.

"APA MAKSUD DARI KATA-KATAMU TADI KIBUM-_SSI_?" Bentak Kyuhyun seraya menarik kerah baju seragamku. Aku tidak akan takut Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Apa urusanmu?"Seruku menatap matanya tajam, ia semakin menarik kerah seragamku dan dapatku lihat ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini pada Sungmin? Dia sangat menderita kare. . ."

"ITU TIDAK MENDERITA! KAU TIDAK TAU APA ARTI MENDERITA SESUNGGUHNYA CHO KYUHYUN"Bentakku memotong perkataannya. Dan aku mulai merasakan tangannya mulai melayang hampir mengenai wajahku.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan ! lepaskan tanganmu!"Suara itu, S-Sungmin! Gawat, aku menoleh kearahnya kulihat ia sedang menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin memukulku. Dan dia bersama Siwon-hyung. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan , baik Kibum bersikap tenang dan lanjutkan rencana berikutnya.

". . ."

"K-Kibum-ah, Tsk! Cho Kyuhyun, sialan kau" Bentak seorang Namja, aku yakin itu adalah Siwon-hyung yang sedang memukul Kyuhyun.

Sekarang aku sedang pura-pura pingsan agar Siwon-hyun dan namja bodoh ini -Sungmin- peraya pada aktingku.

Bruagggh.

Normal POV

"Bummie-ah! Siwon-hyung, Kibum pingsan" Seru Sungmin panik mencoba mempapah tubuh Kibum. Siwon pun menghentikan 'acara' memukul Kyuhyun dan segera menggendong Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_ urusan kita belum selesai"Seru Siwon lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Tsk! Sialan " Gerutu Kyuhyun merasakan cairan berwarna merah kental keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tuan. Cho, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada temanku!" Bentak Sungmin yang ternyata masih berada didekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

"Mwo! Apa maksudmu member pelajaran" bentak Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"aiish, nanti kau juga akan tau" seru kyuhyun masih mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah

"Apa maksudmu! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga kau membuat Kibum pingsan ? apa kau belum puas me. . ."

Chu~~~

"Kita lihat saja, kau akan membelaku atau dia?" Seru Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam mematung tak tau harus berbuat apa. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

'dia, menciumku?'batin Sungmin.

"Oiya, Sungmin-ssi, kau harus berhenti bekerja"Seru Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Sungmin terdiam mematung.

Sungmin masih diam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum aku berhenti , mereka telah memecatku dan. . . . apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi!" sahut Sungmin marah-marah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hanya menciummu. . " Seru Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Sungmin yang kembali mematung.

00000000

"eenggh. . "

"B-Bummie-ah kau sudah sadar"Seru Siwon menggenggam erat tangan kibum.

"ne… Hyung"Seru Kibum memperhatikan ruangan serba putih bernama UKS. Dan Kibum juga melihat 3 Namja berdiri disebelah Siwon.

"Bummie-ah, _gwaenchana_?"Tanya Sungmin mendekati Kibum.

"aah, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun!"Sahut Eunhyuk frustasi mengacak rambutnya.

"…Menurutmu, dia kenapa min?"Lanjut Eunhyuk bertanya pada Sungmin.

". . . "

"hei, Min? kau! Yack! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"Sahut Eunhyuk mendapati Sungmin yang tidak merespon.

"eh, _aniya,_ aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"Seru Sungmin mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Mwo?_"

"Tadi, Kyuhyun bilang kalau aku akan membelanya dari pada 'dia', aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya"Seru Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Donghae angkat bicara

"Sepertinaya, bukan kyuhyun yang menyebarkan gossip itu, tapi 'dia', aku tidak tau siapa itu 'dia'"Seru Sungmin menatap Donghae

"_Mwo?_ Mungkin saja salah satu dari kita, hei hei Hae, apa ini ulahmu?"Seru Eunhyuk menyindir Donghae.

"_Mwo!_ Apa maksudmu chagi? Aku tidak mungkin begitu"Seru Donghae membela dirinya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dan Kibum secara intens.

"_Wae?_"Tanya Siwon mendapati tatapan aneh dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu sekarang siapa pelakunya"Seru Eunhyuk ala seorang _detective_ yang sering muncul di Tv.

"_Nugu?_"Tanya Sungmin

"Dia adalah. . . "

Seketika Kibum terdiam, keringat mulai bercucuran menuruni wajahnya.

'Apa ini akan berakhir?'Batin Kibum

**=TBC=**

**Or not?**

**Hmm, apa bakal ketahuan? *authordilemparpakesendal**

**Check this Out!**

"Dia adalah. . ."

"_Nugu_?"Tanya Donghae mengulang pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kibum"Seru Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk Kibum yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"hahahaha… Hyukkie-ah, kau ada-ada saja, mana mungkin Kibum yang melakukan ini semua"Seru Sungmin tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sedangkan Kibum hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Hyung… a-aku ingin pulang" Seru Kibum segera bangkit dari tidurnya

"_Wae? _Hyukkie-ah, kau menyinggung perasaan Bummie"Seru Donghae melihat Kibum yang merapikan isi tasnya.

"_Mian, Mianhae_, Bummie-ah, kau tidak marahkan!"Tanya Eunhyuk merajuk mendekati Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang antar"Seru Siwon.

00000000

Sungmin POV

Aahhh, Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar membuatku gila. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sore? Hanya mencium katamu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya apa yang sefdang kau pikirkan? Kau membenciku atau. . .

Aissh, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi. Ini semua sudah jelas Cho Kyuhyun membencimu Lee Sungmin. Apa kau lupa? Perasaan ini harus segera aku buang,

Tapi apa maksudnya tadi sore? Membelanya, aissh sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku pun mengambil remote Tv dan menghidupkan Tv.

Dddrrrt drrt. . .

'eh, siapa ini?' batinku saat melihat ID call diponselku tanpa nama menelfon ku.

"halo_, nuguseyo..?"_Seruku sambil menukar Channel yang ada diTv

". . . "

"_Mwo_? Ch-Cho Kyuhyun?"Seruku sedikit terkejut. Siap yang menelfonku? Cho Kyuhyun apa aku bermimpi? Dulu memang aku sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Dia menelfonku tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah, aku tak boleh begini.

". . ."

"Kyuhyun apa maksud perkataanmu tadi sore?"Tanyaku to the point. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama berbicara dengannya karena ini membuatku sakit.

". . . "

"_Mwo!"_

Kyuhyun POV

Telfon, Tidak?

Telfon atau Tidak?

Haaah, Cho Kyuhyun kenapa perasaanmu jadi tidak menentu, dia Namja dank au juga seorang Namja. Dan aagggh, apa yang kau lakuakn padanya tadi? Menciumnya?

Aissh, memang bibirnya itu manis, tapi ini tidak boleh kau lakukan. dia membencimu dan sekarang kau membuatnya tambah membencimu.

Harga dirimu benar-benar sudah jatuh Cho Kyuhyun.

_FlashBack On_

_ "yah, Lee Donghae. . "Sahutku melihat salh satu Namja teman Sungmin sedang berjalan dengan mesra dengan seorang namja yang entah siapa namanya._

_ "W-Waeyo? Cho Kyuhyun?" apa maumua"Tanya Donghae sinis menatap mataku dengan tajam, bukan hanya Donghae tapi namja disebelahnya ikut menatapku tajam, aah aku ingat namanya Lee Hyukjae. _

_ "Ani, a-anu a-aku , aissh aku hanya ingin meminta nomor ponsel sungmin-ssi"tanyaku dengan nada gugup, perasaan apa ini? Degub jantungku semakin cepat saat menyebut 'namanya'_

_ "Mwo! Apa katamu? Nugu? S-sungmin?"Seru Namja bernama Hyukjae angkat suara dan memberikanku tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_ "Ne,"Sahutku tertunduk .aah, Kyuhyun ini bukanlah gayamu._

_ "Ini…"Seru Donghae memberikan Ponselnya padaku, kulihat tertera sebuah nomor dan aku yakin itu nomor Sungmin. Tapi, kenapa dia dengan mudah memberikan nomor Sungmin padaku? Ah, aku tidak peduli._

_ "Chagi! Kenapa kau memberikan nomor. Min padanya"Sahut Hyukjae dengan nada geram. Seketika entah kapan Dongae berada didekatku dan membisikan sesuatu padaku._

_ "Jika kau menyakiti Minnie lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

**=TBC SEBENARNYA+**

**Uaah, akhirnya chap 4 apdet juga, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udar review .**

**And makasih buat:**

**Tifafawookie; Annie pumpkin****; ****anonim890516****; ****liana; The; dhianelf4ever; Choi hyun rin; MelianyMBLAQ; Lee soo hyun; ****Cho Hyun93****; Turtles; Melly; ****Park Min Rin****; elfish; ****jung hana cassie****; cho vhe kyumin; lee hyo hwa****; ****kyurin Minnie****; **

_Maaf aku gak bias balas reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi makasih banyak ya, udah ngcoment and review chap. Aku yang sebelumnya._

_Oiya, buat yang mau NC sabar dulu, and chap. Ini sudah panjangkan?_

_Hmmm, bocoran chap depan:_

**Apakah renana kedua Kibum bakal berhasil and apa yang akan dilakukan Cho kyuhyun?**

**Just wait~**

**Gomawo~ Review terus ya~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**-THE LOVE-**

**By:ggakyumin**

Cast : lee sungmin, cho kyuhyun, and other by SMent.

Pair : kyumin and other.

Disclaimer : Super Junior and SMent artist belongs to god. But, this ff, my idea.

WARNING: yaoi, boys love, typo(s),**DoN'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,friendship , etc

Rate: T (alur bisa berubah sesuai alur cerita)

Summary: "S-sungmin. . jangan bilang. . . "

'Kau menjual tubuhmu. . '

"Benar Kyu"

**Mian kalo apdetnya lama, and terimakasih buat yang udah review ff saia.**

**Awalnya saia kurang semangat lanjutin FF saia, katanya ff saia jelek?**

**Benarkah? Kalo jelek saia hapus aja, **

**Tapi, karena saia ngerasa punya tanggung jawab jadi saia lanjutin aja~**

**MIANHAE**

**RnR**

**~CHAPTER 5~**

Kyuhyun POV

Tuuut…tuutt…

Ayolah Lee Sungmin angkat panggilanku.

"Hallo, _Nuguseyo?_"

'omo! Dia mengangkat telfonku'Batinku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun"Jawabku enteng walaupun rasa 'dag dig dug' tetap terasa dihatiku.

"_Mwo_! _Nugu_? Ch-Cho Kyuhyun?"Seru Sungmin diseberang sana sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut. Hah, Lee Sungmin apa alat pendengaranmu tidak berfungsi? Sudah kubilang ini aku Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, Apa kau tuli?"

". . . "

Tak ada jawaban, apa dia masih marah karena kubilang tuli?

"Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"eh, _Ne_"Dapat kudengar suaranya agak terdengar melas, apa-apaan dia? Sudah untung aku telfon.

"Kau sudah makan?"Tanyaku, pertanyaan macam apa ini. Haah, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah tidak berfungsi hanya tiga kata tersebut yang keluar begitu saj diotakku yang jenius.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"Tanyaku merasakan nada suaranya tadi meninggi.

"Entahlah"

"_Mian_, Soal wktu itu _Mianhae_, sudah kubilang aku bukan pelakunya, walupun aku ini kasar terhadapmu, tapi aku masih punya hati nurani dan ju. . . "

"Kau berisik, jangan mengingatkan aku pada hal itu"Seru Sungmin memotong perkataanku. Apa sekarang dia benar-benar maraH?

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"_Ne_"

'_Daebak_! Sungmin memaafkanmu Cho Kyuhyun'Batinku dan tanpa kusadari sekarang aku meloncat-loncat diatas kasur.

"Jadi kita berteman?"Tanyaku lagi, yang tentunya sydah tidak meloncat-loncat diatas kasurku.

"Terserah kau saja"

"Tapi, apa aku boleh kerumahmu? B-besok?"

"Mwo! Kerumahku? Untuk apa?"Kudengar dia sedikit terkejut karena perkataanku ytadi. Memang apa salahnya ? aku dan dia kan berteman. Wajar saja teman ke rumah teman.

"Aniya, a-aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu lebih dekat"Sahutku, Alasan macam apa ini? Aah, apa dia tidak akan mengizinkanku kerumahnya?

"Boleh, tapi. . . "

0000000

Normal POV

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, bagi seorang Lee Sungmin ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan baginya.

Tentu, karena dirumah ia hanya bias Nonton TV, tidur, makan, Nonton TV lagi dan seterusnya. Dan ditambah keheningan menyelimuti rumah Sungmin, karena ia tinggal sendiri.

"Huaaah, lebih baik aku bersih-bersih"Sahut Sungmin bersemangat menyiapkan perlengkapan pembersih mulai dari sapu, kain lap, kemoceng dan benda-benda pembersih lainnya. Sungmin pun memulai acara bersih-bersih mulai dari kaca-kaca yang ada dirumahnya yang dipenuhi kotoran debu.

Tuuut…tuut…

"KYA!"Sungmin yang tengah mengelap kaca , terkejut mendengar klason mobil dan reflek menjatuhkan alat-alat pembersih yang ada disekitarnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"Tanya seorang namja yang menyebabkan Sungmin terkejut memegang lengan Sungmin-secara Refleks-

"Yack! Kau mengejutkanku Cho Kyuhyun!"Bentak Sunmin menepis tangan namja a.k.a Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_. Hm, kau sedang apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mengumpulkan alat-alat yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kau tidak melihatku sedang apa?"Gerutu Sungmin kembali mengelap kaca yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

"Biar aku bantu"Seru Kyuhyun secara reflex –lagi- memegang tangan Sungmin yang mengelap kaca.

". . ."

". . ."

"A-a, _a-aniya. . OMO_!"Sahut Sungmin Menarik tangannya agar tidak bersenruhan langsung dengan kulit Kyuhyun tapi sialnya kain lap yang tugasnya mengelap kaca malah menyangkut disudut kaca yang menyebabkan kaca berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut pecah dan lebih tepatnya melukai tangan Cho Kyuhyun.

"aa-awh"Rintih Kyuhyun saat darah segar mengalir ditelunjuk kiri kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat Sungmin memasukan jarinya kedalam mulutnya.

"engggh. . mppph, _gwaenchana?_"Seru Sungmin melepaskan jari Kyuhyun dari dalam mulutnya.

"eh, _Ne_! _g-gwaenchanayo. . Gomawo_"Seru Kyuhyun sedikit canggung merasakan sesuatu yang panas mengalir ditubuhnya.

"_kajja_. Ayo diobati dulu"Sahut Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun kedalam rumahnya.

000000

"hah, selesai. Apa masih sakit?"Tanya Sungmin yang selesai mengobati luka kecil dijari Kyuhyun

"_Ani_, tapi rasanya sesak dibawah sini"Seru Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan ciptaan tuhan yang begitu sempurna didepannya tanpa memperdulikan perkataanya.

"_Mwo? Eodie_?"Tanya Sungmin dengan nada cemas

Chuu~

Kyuhyun mencium bibie merah Sungmin yang begitu memabukkan bagi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang dicium terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di atas sofa.

Seketika kesadaran Kyuhyun muncul kepermukaan otaknya lalu melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka.

"_Mianhae_, a-aku, aku tidak sengaja"Sahut Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Sungmin. Sungmin masih terdiam, seketika bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Apa aku terlihat menjijikan bagimu? Hiksss"

"Sungmin_, M-mianhae_ kalau aku melukai hatimu, a-aku tidak sengaja"Seru Kyuhyun menyeka garis air mata dipipi Sungmin.

"hikks, mmphh, aku benar-benar menjijikan bukan?"Seru Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat ini.

Chuuu~~~

"hikss, mmphh. . ."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya. Air mata terus saja mengalir turun dari mata indahnya.

"Eunggg. . .mmmpphh"

Ciuman kali ini berbeda, Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Mulut Sungmin yang memang terbuka menjadi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyelipkan lidahnya. Mencoba mengajak lidah Sungmin menari didalam mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sungmin dan menghisap semua isi yang ada dimulut Sungmin.

"empphh, ah. . .le. . ppssh"Desah Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Nafas memburu, tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ia perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun, air mata yang tadi mengalir sudah mengering.

"S-Sungmin-ah, _Mianhae_"Sahut Kyuhyun tergagap memegang dagu Sungmin.

"A-apa maksudmu menciumku?"Tanya Sungmin memegang bibirnya tanpa menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang kini berada ditengkuknya.

"_M-molla, Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk. . menyakitimu"

"_Ne_, kau benar. Tadi kau bilang kau tidak sengaja, kau tidak sengaja bukan?"Seru Sungmin berdiri dari sofanya dan membereskan kotak P3K yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_"Jawab Kyuhyun tertunduk.

"Aku harus kembali membersihkan rumah"Seru Sungmin meninggalkan KYuhyun yang diam terpaku.

00000000

"haaah, akhirnya selesai juga"Seru Sungmin yang sudah memakai pakian bersih dan duduk dimeja makan bersama Kyuhyun tentunya.

Membersihkan rumah seharian bukan hal yang mudah dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore waktu setempat.

"ini apa? Sungmin?"Tanya Kyuhyun memperhatikan isi meja makan hanya ada telur, tahu dan tempe goring dimeja makan-indonesia banget-

"Mianhae, aku hanya orang miskin yang tidak mampu membeli daging"

"Aniya, aku menyukainya"Seru Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit lalu mencoba sebuah tahu. Ekspresi aneh ditunjukan oleh seorang Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil tahu dan meletakannya diatas piring Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ha-bis-kan"Seru Sungmin penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menggigit makanan yang entah apa namanya.

Buakn berarti masakan sungmin tidak enak, hanya saja tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan masakan seperti ini.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka pun selesai makan. Sungmin yang katanya ingin mengambil sesuatu dari kamar lalu kembali kemeja makan.

"Ini. . . Soal waktu itu maafkan aku" Sungmin meletakan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berwarna pink yang dibelakangnya ada label bertuliskan PSP.

"S-sungmin. . jangan bilang. . . "

'Kau menjual tubuhmu. . '

"Benar Kyu"

**=TBC=**

**Haah, akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Mmmp, oia , saia mau nanya ,emang apa bener penulisan FF ini gak ada kemajuan?**

**Saia sempat putus asa karena hal tersebut,**

**Huh, oiya saia ingin masukin satu Cast cewek di FF ini tapi belum tau siapa?**

**Saia maunya dari T-ara~**

**Jadi kalian bias votting lewat review chap. Ini!**

**Kalian bias pilih:**

**PARK JIYEON/EUNJUNG/HWAYOUNG/BORAM/SOYEON/QRI/HYOMIN**

**Yang udah votting masih boleh kok, votting lagi~**

**Mianhae kalo saia gak bias balas Review, soalnay laptop saia rusak!**

**Jadi saia bikin ini diwarnet, semoga tidak mengecewakan!**

**Gomawo~ Review terus ya~~~**


End file.
